


An Eye for a Foot

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2On that field, something happens that can't be reversed and Lila won't ever forgive herself for it.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 218





	An Eye for a Foot

Everyone heard it. 

A piercing scream tore through the air and it even caused Lila to stop fighting for a moment and snap her head around in the direction the scream came from. 

"What the hell-"

"Diego." Five gasped under his breath, recognizing his brother's voice from miles away. 

Five stopped fighting and blinked away, appearing again out of the barn. In the distance, he could see Diego on the ground, trying to pull himself away from the tractor that had kept him trapped against the earth. 

Luther, Allison and Klaus also heard Diego scream and ran over to the tractor, where they saw their brother clawing at his leg. 

"Shit." Allison uttered breathlessly, "Get it off him!" 

Luther gripped the edge of the machinery and lifted it up, resulting in another scream tearing out of Diego's throat. 

"Stop!" Diego cried out. "Shit! Stop!" 

Luther stopped, putting the tractor back down gently. Klaus had knelt beside his brother and could see a deep cut where Diego's ankle was. The ankle looked mangled, really and truly screwed up. Klaus eyed his brother and sister with worry seeping out of him. 

"My ankle..." Diego whimpered, his knuckles shaking. "Fuck! Get it out! Get it out!" 

"Luther, Klaus," Five shouted from behind them, "Keep an eye on crazy lady over there!"

Luther and Klaus both saw Lila out of the corner of their eyes and nodded in unison, running off to stop her. 

Five knelt done by Diego's ankle and shook his head, "I'm gonna have to cut it off." 

"No!" Allison cried. "That has to be a way to-"

"Do it." Diego cut her off. "Use my knife." 

Five reached for his belt, taking Diego's knife out of his holster, "It's gonna hurt."

"No shit." Diego scrunched his eyes closed, preparing himself for what was going to come. Allison offered him a hand which he took in gratitude. He gripped it tightly as he felt his own blade being used against him. What started as a hiss bloomed into a full scream, filling the area with his cries of agony. Allison rubbed his head as he writhed on the snowy ground. 

"Try and hurry it up a little Five." 

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do, Allison!?" Five had a look of worry clearly evident on his face, beads of sweat growing on his forehead. He struggled to remain his calm as Five tried to work and quickly as he could, which became a challenge when Diego couldn't remain still for the pain was taking control of him in a frightening manner. 

"Hold him down!" 

"Diego!" Lila's voice could be heard. Her footsteps came closer and closer to him, she slid to be beside him causing both Five and Allison to glare at her. Five didn't dare break his concentration as he cut his brother's foot off. "Keep him still and keep you damn mouth shut." 

Lila ignored the threatening manner and held Diego down by pushing his arms into the ground, trying her best not to cause him further pain and distress. 

"Done." Five wiped his forehead, "We need to stop the bleeding." He took his blazer off and wrapped it around the stump that remained of Diego's leg. "Fuck, we need to stop the Handler." 

Lila didn't hear him. She was too busy staring at Diego's face, hating that his skin was turning paler from the lack of blood. She snarled at Five, "Why?" 

"Why what?" Five hissed back. "I did it to save his life." 

"I'm not on about that." Lila rolled her eyes, her anger remained. "Why did you kill my parents? 1993." 

"Your parents?" Five's eyes widened. "It wasn't personal. It was never personal. The Handler told me to kill them. I was just following orders."

"She didn't order it. Carmichael did." 

"Really?" Five tilted his head, not noticing that Allison was glaring at the pair of them. "Is that what she told you?" 

"Guys." Allison shouted. "We don't have time for this!" 

Gesturing to Diego, Allison tried not to cry and her brother's too still form. "He needs help." 

"Let's get him inside the house." Five whistled for Luther, who came straight away. 

"We didn't find the Handler." Luther rubbed the back of his head, gathering Diego into his arms, noticing that Diego had passed out.   
"Allison, you stay with Diego. Everyone else... come with me." 

"I'm staying with him too." Lila put her foot down. "I don't care what you say." 

"Then you won't mind if I kill that stone-hearted bitch." Five smirked. 

Lila was not in the mood to argue, and a part of her wanted the Handler to suffer, though she didn't quite know why. 

Lila didn't argue when she followed Luther and Allison to the barn house, taking a glimpse at Five, Klaus and Vanya. Her eyes remained on Diego's form. Knowing it was her fault, made her heart clench. The Handler would not care for this, say that emotions made her weak. Lila didn't care anymore. She loved Diego even though she didn't always get why. She hadn't known him for too long, just while he was in the asylum and every day since. She could see the blood stain Five's blazer and drip onto the ground below. Her stomach lurched. 

*

"Hey..." 

The light was so bright, like the one at the end of the tunnel, Diego blinked several times before he saw Lila sitting at the side of his bed, holding his hand. 

"Oh my God, you're awake!" She cried tearfully, "I was worried that you wouldn't." 

"Lila..." Diego sighed, "Why does my leg hurt?" 

"Five... he-" She put her head in her hands, "It's my fault. I'm so sorry that this happened. He had to cut off your foot." 

"Well, I still have one. Half price shoes anyway." 

"How can you be so calm?" Lila asked, tears running down her face. 

Diego chuckled under his breath, closing his eyes for a moment, "Because, there's more to life than just a foot. As long as you don't cut one of my hand's off in my sleep I'll be fine." 

"You're not mad with me?" 

Diego shook his head, God he was tired. He offered his hand back to Lila who took it straight away without delay. "Don't cry on me, ya lizard." 

"Lizard?" 

"I do not know why I said that." 

Lila chuckled, her eyes moist, "I'm just glad you're okay." 

"How long have I been out?" 

"Long enough." Five said from the doorway. "Look, we're going to go back. 2019. If you do want crazy lady here to come, you better ask her quick." 

With that, Five was gone again, back through the door, leaving Diego and Lila to stare at each other in the eyes. 

"Well?" Diego asked. "You can?"

"Do you want me to?" 

Diego nodded, silently. 

"Then I will," Lila kissed his cheek, "as long as Five promises to not kill me." 

"I personally can't make any promises however I will just say to not give him shit or cheap coffee." 


End file.
